The invention relates to a casing for a cylinder of a textile fiber processing machine which prepares the textile material for spinning, and is particularly concerned with a waste grid of cleaning machines for fiber material, for example, cotton wherein, for separating waste, at least one beater cylinder is rotated in the immediate vicinity of the grid.
In a known grid, the fiber material impinges, in the direction of rotation of the cylinder, on the grid bar edges which constitute a resistance for the inflowing fiber material. In this manner, waste such as trash, shell fragments or leaf portions is removed effectively from the cotton fibers. It is a disadvantage of these arrangements that a substantial stress is imparted on the fiber material as it is hurdled against the grid bar edges.